


When Castiel met Mandy: A Heavenly Origin Story

by CastielsHamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHamster/pseuds/CastielsHamster
Summary: A young Angel and a little Angel Hamster strike up a friendship that lasts for all eternity.





	When Castiel met Mandy: A Heavenly Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen up . Before any of you start your bullshit about how Out of Character this story is, it's purely fanfiction. It's got nothing to do with the Winchesters at all. So if you don't like it, make like Michael Jackson and Beat It. Because if you don't have anything nice to say, please refer to my "Don't Be A Dick on AO3" essay. Thank you.

Have you ever heard of something like a match made in heaven? Sure, when they talk about love at first sight or when two people fall in love, you might have heard of this. But when you're talking about an Angel and an Angel Hamster...

I'm getting ahead of myself. When I say a match made in heaven, I mean a beautiful friendship that lasts for all eternity. As for the Angel Hamster part- me, myself, and I- I have been besties with the Angel Castiel for as long as I can remember. 

Everyone knows there's a place for people to go when they die. But there's another part of heaven that's separate from the people. You call it beyond the Rainbow Bridge, where your little kitty Fluffy or puppy Fido crossed over. Here I call it Petopia,where they run and jump and play fetch all day with their humans and there's no set limit on when they can be there. The humans come and go as they please because it's heaven.


End file.
